coming together
by the darkest sun
Summary: what does a jock, a nerd, a perp, and the new kid have in common? saving the world. when james, carlos, logan, and kendall are givin super powers they have to work together to stop destruction of the world can they do it?
1. Chapter 1

(Logan's pov)

The day started off like any other day. I woke up at 6:00 and did my daily routine, taking a shower, brushing my teeth, and ironing my clothes then reading until its time to go to school. I live about four blocks away from school so it's not much a bother to walk plus my mom is always gone for work before I even wake up so I don't have much of a choice anyway. I mean I could go get my drivers license but where would I ever go? After I finished ironing my clothes I changed into the clothes I picked out for the day. My blue sweater vest, tan kaki pants, and my black dress shoes then I began reading. I love reading it's a great way to leave reality and enjoy yourself. Right now im reading "Moby Dick" and so far im loving every word of it. I got lost in the book and didn't realize how much time had past.

"shoot im gonna be late" I said aloud and rushed to get my backpack.

I got my backpack and ran down stairs and out the door. I started power walking so I could make it to school on time. I was half to school when I felt like I was being followed. I glanced behind me but no one was there. I kept my head down and sped up my pace. I was a block from when school when I herd rustling in the bushes next to me. I started running as fast as I could then a shadow went the bushes to the trees. The shadow kept up with me as I ran, so leaves falling down blinding my view. By this I was hyperventilating and near tears. Just when I thought the shadow was gonna get me I ran in someone.

"oww"! We both yelled in unison.

"i-im so sorry I didn't mean I was just late and then this sha- please don't beat me up" I stammered out as I was getting up.

Im not very popular or social and I tend to get beat up at by the hockey team quite a lot because I guess im and easy target. Im a nerd, I dress like one and I act like one so I can kinda see why.

"Whoa whoa whoa im not gonna beat you up it was an accident" he said getting up as well.

"y-your not I said looking up at him in shock.

This boy was very tall he had dirty blonde boyish hair, bushes eye brows and a lean figure but built up a bit, and he had the most amazing green eyes I had ever seen.

"Course not im not that type of guy to do that anyway. By the im Kendall, its my first day here at Minnesota high". He stated as stuck out his hand so he could shake mine.

"logan" I said still shaking a little and I shook his hand.

"So do you think you could show me around I just don't want to walk around school looking lost" he said as he was picking up backpack and handing it to me

"Umm- yeah sure- I mean of course". "I _have no idea why im so nervous" _I thought.

"We come on we don't want to be late" he said as he started walking.

We walked and talked about him the whole the main building. He told he about how he just moved from L.A with his mom and his little sister. He also said that he misses his home already but it was for the best because something happened but he didn't want to get into right now. As get on the front steps on maim building I get that feeling again. I start to look around nervously for the shadow and that caught the attention of Kendall.

"logan are you alright?" he said looking around trying to see what I was looking at or for"

"Yeah just thought I saw something but its nothing" I lied I know something is out there after me.

"Alright" he said and led the way in main building but just before I walked in I took on last survey of the school yard.

"I know you're out there…..somewhere" I muttered and walked in.

(Shadow's pov)

As soon Logan walked into the building with Kendall I slid out from the steps shadow and found the nearest tree and took my form. I had short dark brown hair, about four foot tall and my eyes well they where pure white. The shadows are my guide. When I took my form I pulled out circler communicator and contacted my boss.

"Hello" a deep voice came out of the other end.

"Boss they have made contacted just like you planned".

"Good, now make sure they stay together ill send Blacklight after the other two" and the ended after that.

"Now all I have to do is make sure these little heroes are together when moment is right and all our problems should be solved" I said aloud. With that I changed back into a shadow and traveled into the school.

**(A/N: so what do you guys think? I like it **** lol but I don't think that's a good but oh well so ive got most of it planned but ideas are welcomed greatly. I have there powers picked if you don't like them im open to news ones. Oh yeah do any of you guys want a slash I don't if this the right type of story for a slash so tell me what you thought so please rate and follow**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/U: this is gonna be a long one. I feel like im talking to long to get to the main plot so here it is this chapter will get you there. Oh a special thanks "Alethea 13" for giving me my first review and follow :D when I read it I was in total fan boy mode thanks so much! **

(Carlos's pov)

I was making my walk down the hallway saying hi to everyone like my normal routine. I guess you could say im popular, I think it as just being social. I love talking to people because that one "good morning how are you?" could save someone's life and that amazing. As I was saying hi to some of the "smarter" kids I noticed a new guy walk in, and then a smaller one walk in a behind him a few seconds later. "_New kids_" I thought instantly wanted to go say hi to them. I finished up with the "smarter kids" and I walked my way over to them and they were in the middle of a conversation.

"Logan are you sure your ok?" the taller one said.

"Yeah it's just-. He noticed me and his eyes fell to the floor and that made the taller guy also look at me.

"Oh umm sorry, I didn't mean to didn't mean interrupt I just wanted to come bye and say hi. I haven't seen you guys around here before you guys must be new here. I said looking at them. The taller one gets a confused look and looks down at the shorter one and says

"I didn't know you were new here to?"

The shorter guy glanced up a little at me and I caught his glance and his eyes fall right back to the ground and said

"Im not ive been going to this school since freshmen year" he said in almost a whisper.

"Oh…how come I never seen you around school" I said trying to think back to anytime ive seen him but nothing came to mind.

"I seen you we actually have science together 5th period we were lab partners once. He said finally looking up at me.

Then it finally dawned on me, this was Logan Mitchell he's super smart he makes A's on EVERYTHING but he's not really the social type he's always by himself whenever he can be. Looking at him always made me sad because he always looks sad I wonder he's so sad.

"oh yeah the super smart guy who sits in the back of class im really sorry I try my best to say hi to but its kind of a big school but im really am sorry" I have no Idea why I forgot him.

"It's alright" he said his eyes falling back to the ground. I could feel the sadness come up and slap me in the face.

"no its not I wanna make it up to you how about you and your friend come sit with me and my friends at lunch today and I can introduce you guys to everyone"? "By the way im Carlos".

"Im Kendall" he reached out a shook to shake my hand and gladly shook his and waited for a response. I really hope they say yes because I feel really bad about thinking Logan was new here.

"Ummm it's fine with me but ummm…Logan. He said looking down at him.

"I don't really feel combatable im big groups" he said without looking up once again. I really messed up here I gotta fix this some how.

"how about just you me and Kendall sit together at a table I said in confidence he shouldn't be nervous about just us three, and people call me stupid.

"…alright see you at lunch he said looking up at me. That made smile. Big. I am determined to make this right with Logan if it's the last thing I do. Logan and Kendall went to go gets Kendall's class schedule so I went about my day. I can't wait till lunch.

(Third person pov)

Just as Carlos was leaving a shadow came from under him and disappeared into the crowd.

(Kendall's pov)

After we went and got my schedule I found out that I have 3rd,4th,and 5th period with Logan, what are the oods of that. I said good bye to Logan and we went our separate ways. The day went on kinda boring each class I was introduced to everyone. The kids were nice and everything except for the jocks. One of them tried to trip me on the way to my desk. I think his name was Dak? But anyway all the jocks laughed but one James Safire maybe. He didn't find it funny and told Dak he was being immature. Logan told me James was one of the nicer jocks and didn't pick on people. Class went on and the bell rang, it was time for lunch. I was picking up books I glanced over at Logan he was looking very nervous.

"Logan are you alright" I said putting my hand on his shoulder that made him jump.

"Uhh yeah im a little nervous about eating lunch with Carlos that's all" he said looking down

"Its gonna be fine Logan, he's just one guy anyway" I said taking his arm and leading him into the hallway so we can walk to lunch.

"I know it's just I don't really know how to be social with people im use to being alone" he said as we stopped to put his books in his locker.

"Come on you talk to me just fine" I said as we kept walking.

"But that's different your you. You bring out the best in people, even tho Ive only known for like 5 hours now I feel more open about being me you know" I he said as we arrived at the lunch room.

"We ill be here so you can as open as you can be" I said as we walked in and got in line.

He sighs and says "alright"

We got in and got our food at looked around for Carlos. Logan was getting looking around nervously and I just roll my eyes and kept looking for Carlos. I saw him at a round table so lead Logan to were he was.

"Hey Carlos" I said as I sat down.

"Hey Kendall…..hi Logan" he said and Logan reluctantly sat down.

"Im glad you guys are having lunch with me im really sorry Logan I hope after this I hope we can be fri-. Carlos was interrupted by someone yelling.

"YOU KNOW WHAT DAK FUCK YOU IM DONE!" James yelled and walked over towards us and sat down with us.

"Stupid Dak" he mumbles "I can't stand you" he continues.

We exchange confused looks and then we all turn to James. This day is starting to get wired.

"James… Carlos starts are you alright"

(Shadows pov)

I smirk seeing that all four boys all together and quickly leave the lunchroom and contacted the boss. I changed into my human form and pulled out my communicator.

"Boss the plan everything happen as planned. I made sure Logan ran into Kendall, I wiped Carlos's memory so he thought he was new and ive been making Dak act like jerk so James would drop his friends and go to the others". I said in raspy voice.

"Excellent" the deep voice drug out "now on to faze two kill them"

"As you wish master" I hung up the phone and changed back into a shadow and swiftly went back into the school and found the boys. James just finished his story.

(Logan pov)

James just told us what was going on with him. Dak has been a jerk to all day and he said he was tired of it. Just as Kendall was telling James he was sorry I got that feel but this time it was 100 times stronger. I was about to tell Kendall when a ceiling fan fell on the table. The room fills with loud screams and we just exchanged sacred looks. We get up from the table and begin to walk just before another falls right in front of us, more people scream and we back away slowly when and shadow comes out of the fan laughing.

"Now its time to get rid of you kids once and for all and destroy the secret power so we can take over the world mwmawawawa" he said getting closer. We kept backing away until we hit the wall. The shadow charged at us just before it could get us, a blast light out of know where flashed in front of us and before we knew it we were transported out into a forest. We looked around confused.

"What are doing here" James asked and then a ball came down in front of us. Then it changed into a boy he was about 4ft tall and hand short black hair, and his eyes were a sea blue and very shiny like they were funny of life.

"I brought you so you could discover your powers and save the world".

**A/U:Sooo what did you guys think tell me what you thought and what I can do better thanks so much guys for reading it im gonna try a post every day snice im on summer vacation and aint got nothing better to do so yeah hope you guys like it so far. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: thanks guys for your reviews and follows im so happy you guys are liking it so far :D im gonna try and keep it up thanks so much again. Oh and this kinda be dialogue heavy just a little bit but you get to find out there powers! :D**

(James's pov)

"Did this little boy just say discover our powers and save the world" I said in disbelief.

"Of course I did it's your birth right" he said stepping closer to us causing Logan to move closer to Kendall.

"Ok, your crazy, and you have been out here way to long. I don't know how you got us here but take us home" I said crossing my arm over my chest.

"Yeah I wanna go home to" Logan said still standing behind Kendall.

"Come on guys lets just see what the guy has to say first then we can leave" Kendall said pulling Logan from behind him and putting him next to him.

"Thank you Kendall, now I know you guys must have a lot questions and I will answer them to my abilities". The boy said.

"Alright where are we?" Carlos said

"The outskirts of Minnesota I took you as far as my teleportation would allow me to" the boy replied.

Wh-who are you trying to protect us from" logan stammered out

The small boy sighs then takes a seat under a tree and looks up at the sky with a sad look.

The dark ones, they are a group of pure evil that is made of nothing but darkness and nothing else, and its there plan to take over the world and cover it in total darkness so they can release there master who was locked away many eons ago" the boy said nothing taking his eyes of the sky.

What did you mean that it's our birth right to save the world?" Kendall asked.

"Well as I said many eons ago there was a great battle that went on between darkness and light. As the battle went on the darkness was getting the upper hand, so four very special people were given gifts to help win the battle against the dark ones and those people are your descendants". No one said a word so the boy continued

"After the battle was won and the dark ones leader was locked away the four heroes got there gifts binded"

"So were descendants of people who helped defeat the "dark ones"

And brought us here because now there back and there coming after us because we could possibly be there one to stop them in the plan of world conquest" I said without stopping

"Precisely" he said

"Yup im leaving, your crazy" I said starting to walk away

"I can prove it" the said and I stopped in my tracks

"How?" I replied I said coming back

The boy stepped and closes his eyes and started chanting something under his breath and when he opens his eyes they were pure white. He begins to lift up hands while he was still chanting then this bright light shot from his hands and came straight at us. It formed a circle around us then it span around us. It came closer and closer until it disappeared.

We stood there stunned no one saying a word then I broke the silence.

"What the"-. Then we started to glow different colors. I was glowing green, Carlos was glowing red, Logan was blue and Kendall was gray but as soon as it came it stopped.

"There, you now have your powers now, Kendall you have the power of atmokinesis which is controlling the wheatear. Logan you have the power of telekinesis which is moving objects with your mind. Carlos you power of cosmic energy which is- well beams of energy. James, you the power of cyrokinetics, which is the power over nature".

"Now you each were given these powers for specific reasons. Kendall you can control the wheatear because our family control over their emotion is very strong and shows a signs of a very strong leader. Logan you received telekinesis because you come from a long line of very intelligent people who have helped mankind for the better. Carlos you were given the power of cosmic energy because your family is very strong and proud people and always helping someone in need. James you were given the power over nature because you come from a long line of beauty and your family always look for the good in people never the bad".

"Now that you guys know whats going on you start training at once but now just your powers on working together it was no accident you guys became friends so fast for nothing now-" the boy in mid sentence.

There coming, you must go now ill be in contact soon but good bye for now" he said then with a wave of his hand there was a bright light and we where back at school.

**Sooo what did you think did you like I know there wasn't much action in this sorry there will be next chapter I promise **** so please hang in there. I hope you guys like the powers I gave them I do lol but anyway please review and tell what you liked didn't like and what I can do better thanks guys see you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys guess what this story has gotten over 180 views that's more than I could have ever asked for so thanks for reading and following and reviewing****. soo im back with a new chapter hope you enjoy it **

(Kendall's pov)

Just like that we were back in front of the school. Some first day huh, I mean just this morning I was complaining to my mom about how first days of school are always boring but look what happened. I got three new friends I was attacked by a shadow, then I was kidnapped by a supernatural little boy and I received my powers what a day. The guys were looking around with confused looks while I was smirking about great this day had been but I guess they didn't feel the same way.

"Sooo do you think anybody noticed we were gone" I asked looking at the guys.

"They had to since they saw what happened to us in the lunch room" Logan pointed out. As soon as Logan finished his sentence a little scroll appeared in front of us with poof of smoke. I walked closer to it and red it aloud.

"_Hi boys, _

_Everything that has happened today has been wiped from everyone's memory that is not involved. As for School is over you but to everyone you were there the whole time so can go home, but more importantly I suggest you try working on controlling your powers tonight you'll need them. _

_Sincerely,_

_Roy_

Then the scroll vanished I turned around looking at the guys.

"Well I guess we can go home now" I said rubbing the back of neck at the awkwardness

"Yeah I uhh see you guys later" Carlos said walking to toward the parking lot

"See ya guys" James said doing the same

"Bye" Logan said walking in the direction of his house and with that everyone was gone but I me. I sighed and pulled out my mom to come pick me up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Later that day…_

(Carlos's pov)

The day went without anything really happing. I came home did my chores and didn't really do anything. Right now I was sitting down on my bed listing to my ipod when I started thinking back to what Roy said. What happened today seemed real but it couldn't be right? It wouldn't hurt to try to use my so call powers would it? I got up and thought what I should. First I should do some research about my powers. I ran to my desk and got laptop and sat back down on it. I goggled "_cosmic energy_ "I didn't really find anything that made since. I spent about an hour nothing finding and I got so angry I flung my arm up in angry and as soon as I did a beam of red light shot of hand and hit my desk lamp which made it explode.

"Woaaa" I said hopping off my bed and going to inspect the now shattered lamp. I got a huge smile on my face, this is real it's really real. I am able to save the world, this is awesome! As I was celebrating this realization a dark aura started to glow over the lamp then a shadow came out of it. Through the lamp to the ground and backed away. The shadow took the shape of a human but it was still a shadow. It didn't say a word and came towards me.

"st-stay back im warning you, Ill blow you to pieces and I mean it" I said trying to sound confinement but failing. The shadow moved closer then it slowly lifted its hands and shot a dark beam at me and it hit me in the chest. I fell to the ground in pain_. I can't let this be the end it just started I but I don't know how to get my powers to come out oh command. _I thought to myself

"_Carlos you got to focus all you strength in one single blast of energy you can do it". _The voice said.

I slowly got up groaning a little and I looked at the figure closing in on me and I closed my eyes and focused on everything time I felt like I was strong. I was went I stood up to some bullies, I was strong for my mom when my grandma died, I was strong when all my friends left me when they found out I cut myself at my old school. That last one was all the push I need and a huge red beam shot from my hand to the shadow and it let out a screech and then it was gone.

"Im glad one was home to see that now how am I gonna explain the lamp"

(Logan's pov)

I cant believe what has happened today its scientific impossible but I couldn't have imaged all of it could I? I should at least keep an open mind about it. I could try maybe once to use these so call powers if it doesn't work then its fake if it does then I am all kinds of crazy. I went down stairs to the to my mom office and got a paper clip. If I was gonna start I was gonna start small. I set the paper clip on the desk. I concentrated on it moving forward it I sat there trying to move it a good five or six minutes but nothing happened

"I knew none of this was real" I said starting to walk away.

_Logan, being smart isn't always about logic reason and brain power something times it's about letting go about everything you learned and trusting your gut" the voice said. _I sighed and went to try again. I got eye level it the paper clip and I let go of everything that was tell that I was crazy and just thought about moving the paper clip. I squinted my eyes and the paper clip shot forward and hit the wall and I gasped and slowly walked over to it and picked it up as soon as I did I a shadow came form the paper clip. It fell out of my hand and hit the floor. The shadow came straight at and I ran like hell the living room trying to get out the door but the shadow was faster it beat me to the door. What do I do? I can't out run it I cant hit it- then I thought let go of logic and reason I flicked my hand and the shadow went flying the wall and straight it. The bodiless figure came right and came right at me. I needed to think quickly, it's a shadow and it can fly though things so what can destroy it? Then I got and idea. I flicked my hand toward the light on the ceiling and the shadow flew straight into and burst into nothing. I gave a sign and sat on the couch. This was going to be a long school year.

**So there you have it hoped you guys liked it I only did Carlos and Logan because I felt like it would be to long if I did all four I hope that's ok so next chapter will be Kendall and James learning to use there powers I cant wait to write ****. Oh what and Carlos use to cut himself **** why? Well you guys are gonna find out either next chapter or chapter after next so see you next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I didn't update family is town for a while is getting crazy around here but im gonna try to best to keep up with this story so here it is.**

(James pov)

Instead of going home I went to the park, I do my best thinking there. I still couldn't rap my head around what just happened I mean I just got told Im ment to save the world what does a person do with this kind of information? Saving the from darkness sounds fun and all but I don't think I can really do this at lest not by myself, but im not alone ive got carols, Logan, and Kendall. I only just met those guys today but I feel like they would have my back no matter what, and since we are in this together im not gonna be the weakest team member I have to be strong I wont be the reason why this team splits up, I don't ever want to be the cause of anyone splitting up ever again.

When I got to the park no one was really there. Perfect now "_I can practice using these powers so I can get stronger"_ I thought to myself. I walk over to flower bed in front of the lake and sit down in front of it.

"Power over nature huh, well I guess I should start now" I said out loud.

What can I really do? Make plants grow or something? This was gonna be harder than I thought. I sat there staring at the plants wondering what I can do with them. Power over nature? That means I can do what ever I want with them right? I closed my eyes and I thought what Roy said about why family got this gift. Good looks and we see the good in people not just the bad. I guess I do tend to do that I can never stay mad at anyone. I always make a mental list about the good things about them and the bad about them and the good always bigger than the bad. I wish my dad would have thought the way I did before he left me and my mom, but he must have a good reason right I mean my dad isn't the type to walk out on someone with out a good reason he just isn't. I sighed and opened my eyes when I did I was face to face with a shadow. Neither of us moved, it sat there silently waiting to see what my move would be. What do I do I can't protect myself yet this can't be happing. I got up and bolted as fast as I could. I ran until I thought I lost it. I rested under a tree and tired to get myself together. I leaned against the tree and tired to catch my breath. Then the shadow started rising out of the tree shadow. I backed away slowly then the shadow shot a black beam at me. I put my arms over face and waited for it to hit me, but it never did. I put slowly put my arms down and noticed the trees braches where in front of me and the shadow was gone I looked around for it but it was no where to found I sighed and went home.

(Kendall's pov)

I went home and sat around doing nothing. I wonder what the guys are up to. I hope they believe what Roy said saving the world is big I mean it's the world And its needs saving. Im ready to do what ever it takes to do it. So guess I should get practicing my powers. Controlling the wheatear shouldn't be that hard right maybe I should try something small like gust of wind or rain maybe. I went out side and sat in my yard, looking up at the sky I notice there wasn't a cloud in sight. What should I do first, something that can be easily explained? I got this gift because I can control my emotions well right? Well if I focus my emotions it maybe that will help me.

I sat on my front lawn thinking of everything of everything that's happened today again. New home, new school, new powers, and most of all new friends. Im glad I made some news friends I didn't really have that many back home. All because of what happened with my ex after that everyone turned there back on me no one would even give the time of day and worst of all I kept controlled my emotions and everyone thought I was crazy which made them hate me even more. How dare they judge me and they don't know what happened they but me trough hell and I they don't how much it hurt to lose them be looked at like I was some monster by the whole they where the monsters. My turned a stormy gray and the sky turned black thunder roaring in the distance. The wind picked up heavily and rain started to fall fiercely.

"_Kendall control"_ a voice in my head said. Forgive and forget you have to. Your emotions can't control you or your powers you have to control them. I gain control and the rain, wind, and thunder stopped I got up and signed and went back inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Main Shadow pov)

Boss the attacks on the boys failed…they have found out how to use there powers and there getting stronger as we speak what is our next moved sir? I said speaking the communicator.

"Hit them where it hurts they have to bring there past back to hunt them until they can't sleep at night" the call was ended.

**There it is guys hope you liked it. There was a little look into there past what do you think about them I like them: D lol well until the next guys see you next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry for the wait my family has decided that im gonna be the babysitter for all of my little cousins while there here and I just haven't had time to write sorry but im doing it now soooo yay lol. So on with the show.**

(Kendall's pov)

The next morning I woke up and just laid in my bed. I can't believe what happened yesterday. I just lost control and im suppose to be the one who is able to keep my emotions in check, but I didn't I lost control and started this huge storm that could have hurt people. I look over at my alarm clock and saw that it was 7:20 am. I better get I guess. Wonder if the guys had any new developments with there powers hopefully not as bad as mine. I got out of bed and did what I need to do and went to school. When I got there I saw the guys waiting on the front steps of the school just chatting. I walk up to them.

"Hey Kendall!" Carlos yells happily I smile at that.

"Hey guys what's up" I said looking at them.

"OMG GUESS WHAT!? I was attack by a shadow but it didn't hurt me well… it did but I destroyed it using my powers can you believe there real!"

"Wow really?"

"Yeah I was in my room looking info in about my powers and then next thing you know a shadow was attacking me."

Logan and I were attacked to" James said walking closer to me and Carlos.

"Wow, im glad you guys are ok."

Did you get attacked yesterday" Logan said speaking up.

"No.. I didn't." maybe I did but when I caused that storm it got destroyed in the process. I wonder if the guys noticed the storm yesterday.

"Oh, that's strange why did we get attacked but you didn't" Logan said

Maybe because he probably already got a good grip on his powers already and don't wanna mess with him. That storm was crazy man way to go Kendall!" Carlos yelled. Yup the noticed.

"Oh yeah, that was intense bro" James said. Logan didn't say anything he just gave a look that said "we are gonna talk about it later" and just nodded at him. It's only been two days but I feel close to these guys… close enough to tell them what happened, especially Logan. He's the one I feel closest to.

"Umm yeah thanks guys come on were gonna be late for class" I said rubbing the back of my neck nervously.

Oh yeah we better go Carlos said running up the stairs and we all followed in behind him. This is gonna be a long day.

(Logan's pov)

The day was going by with nothing really strange happing nothing but Kendall. He seemed to be lost in thought and every time someone would bring it to his attention he would put on a great poker face like nothing was wrong but I knew better. It was time for lunch now and we all agreed we would sit together from now on just in case there were any attacks. We got our lunch and sat down at the table and talked about our powers.

"I just don't how im gonna fight shadows with plants" james said

"Im sure your gonna figure it out soon James, Roy wouldn't have given you the gift if you couldn't use it" Carlos said with him mouth full of food.

"I don't know I hope so" he said looking down.

Come on James- he just suddenly.

(Carlos's pov)

_Flash back…._

"_Carlos why would you do that, you just seem so happy" a girl a little smaller than Carlos with long dark brown hair and light brown eyes said._

"_Jenny I know im sorry Ive just been hurting so much and that was the only outlet I had-"_

"_No Carlos! You could have come and talked to me or Austin you didn't have to do this!" _

_But jenny-_

"_No Carlos this is to much I can't do this!" she said walking off and that was it. I slid down the wall and began sobbing. How could she do this to me we were suppose to be best friends and she just ended our friendship just like that. I thought I could trust her but I guess not._

_End of flash back _

_(James's pov)_

carlo-

_Flash back_

"_You know what Im sick of this you need to get your stuff and leave" my mom yelled at my dad._

"_You don't have to tell me twice Im sick you always blaming me for your mistakes" my dad said as he was getting his things. I was peaking through there bed room door watching them fight again. I know its wrong but what else do 9 year old do._

"_Oh yeah, like me getting pregnant? If im not mistaken it takes two people to have a baby"_

"_I told you to now to have the baby because it was going to ruin us" _

"_You may not have wanted James but I did"_

_I gasped and backed away from the door. My dad didn't want me. What did I do wrong; I always pick up my toys when he tells me to. I clean my plate at dinner, maybe im just not the son he wanted._

"_Well im gone" he said opening the door and finding me standing right there with tears in my eyes_

"_James" he said in shock_

_End of flash back_

(Logan's pov)

"Are you guys' o-"

_Flash back_

"_Mom look I made all A's and one B" 12 year old Logan said running up to his mom._

"_Blaine use to straight A's maybe if you study harder you could be more like him" his mom said without emotion._

"_Mom stop comparing me to him Blaine is gone I know you miss I miss him to but trying to make me like his isn't gonna bring him back" his mother turned around and slapped him across the face._

_Don't you dare talk to me like that and don't you dare speak his name it's your fault he gone!" then she left with that._

_It was an accident maybe if I was stronger he wouldn't have fallen and he would still be here and mom wouldn't hate me so much. I just wanted to play with him._

_End of flash back_

(Kendall's pov)

I looked around and everyone was staring of into space.

"guys-"

_Flash back_

"_Kendall! I can't believe you would do something like this i didn't think you would be the type! His mom yelled_

"_MOM I didn't touch her, she lying!"_

"_The police are on there away Kendall"_

"_Mom don't let them take me I didn't do anything wrong mom I promise you" _

"_Im sorry Kendall there nothing I can do" there was a knock at the door. His mother walked over to the door and let the police in the walked over to Kendall and handcuffed him_

"_Mommy please don't let them take me I didn't do anything I swear" he and mom broke down in tears _

_end of flash back._

I was taken out of the trance and in just about in tears seeing that memory. I look around and the guys were also in the same state I was near tears. I was about to get up and leave but before I did a note from Roy appeared

_Boys we need to talk its very important. After school meet me in front of the school _

_Roy_

**What did you think of this chapter I liked it :D I like the memories I gave them I think those are things that shaped them into who they are today. Soo until next time see you later**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys this chapter is….. Going to be inserting your gonna find out the whole story of there memories and to be honest I feel bad for each and everyone one of them Mostly Logan, because he's my favorite but anyway on with it. oh and thanks to everyone for reviewing and following and viewing **

(Kendall's pov)

I looked around at the guys once more, know one said a word. I wonder if what happened to me happened to them. They each the same look I did. The look of pain and sorrow, and even worst they had tears in there eyes. I hate seeing people cry especially people I care about. Yeah it's been a few days but I can say I care about these guys like family. I don't know what it is but that's the way I feel. I wonder if the others feel the same way I do.

"Guys Roy wants to see us after school" I said putting on my best poker face. No one said a word but they all nodded. I wonder what he wants to talk about. I hope it doesn't take long I don't feel like doing anything now. The rang signaling that lunch was over .we all got up nobody still saying a word left and went to our last class of the day. The class of the day I had was math. The whole time I was there fragments of that memory kept coming back, Over and over again, constantly reminding me of that fateful day. I let a few tears slip but then I remembered that I have to keep my emotions in check. I can't let what happened last time happen again. As soon as the class was over I ment with Logan in the hallway and waited on the front steps for James and Carlos. As we waited for James and Carlos, Logan was shifting uneasily.

"Kendall" Logan said

"Yeah?"

"What was wrong with you just morning? I mean when the guys brought up the storm that happen yesterday you just kind of put on that face that says at what's on the surface not on the inside"

"I…-"then James and Carlos walked up and I turned away from Logan.

"Hey guys you ready to go meet Roy" Carlos said happily. I guess what ever happened at lunch didn't have that much effect.

"y-yeah" Logan stammered out

"ROY WERE READY!" James yelled and with flash of light Roy appeared in front of us and soon as he appeared he put his arms out and beam of white light engulfed us and we were transported to same place we were the first time we did this.

"Boys…we need to talk, I know what happened at lunch today. I also know that each one were considering quieting because of what happened in the past. Boys to stop the darkness from taking over you guys and this world you got to get over the things in the past or your gonna lose sight of what's real." He motion us to sit down on the ground with his hand, we sat in a circle.

"now we are gonna sit here and talk these problems out so we can get past them" we all exchanged glances but no one said a word"

"Who's gonna go first" he said looking around at us.

"I will" Carlos was the one who spoke up.

**(A/n: someone these are gonna be in a flash back but some are not)**

(Carlos's pov)

I cant believe im doing this the last time I told someone about they went and told they whole school and I lost of my friends, but I hope these are different, over these few days these have the closest things to best friends ive had in a while hopefully telling this story wont make them leave and never talk to me.

"When I was little I used to live with my mom and dad, when were happy I guess. My parents never fought they were always laughing and smiling I can say those were the best years of life. When I turned about 14 my dad lost his job and when that happen everything went down hill. My mom had to get another job so she worked day and night. So when that happen my dad hated that my mom was the one was bringing home the money. He felt like he had lost power in the house, next to me and mom he loved that most. After about two weeks for him being out of work he began to get depressed and started drinking. My dad couldn't take care of himself when was drunk so I did it. I would cook for him, clean; help him get from place to place everything. Well one day my mom came home and they got into an argument about him drinking so much and when she left and when back to work. He went crazy, he started breaking started breaking things and said we was gonna burn the house down. I got scared and I tried to calm him down. So I ran up to him to and trying to get him calm him down but when I did my dad turned his rage on me. He started to beat me and after that first time every time he got drunk he would beat me….sometimes it was so bad that I wouldn't wake up for 2 to the days. The beating didn't stop till was 16 so the only way I could cope with this was if I cut myself. That was the only owlet I could find. I didn't want to tell anyone because I was afraid I would get taken away from my parents if I did. When I finally found the courage to tell someone I told my friend jenny, we have been friends since we were little. When I told her she didn't take it to tell he yelled at me and told me it was wrong, but the one thing that hurt the most was she went around the whole school and told everyone and after that one would talk to me. After that I told my mom everything that happened since she only home for at 15 min each day she never noticed what was going on. When she found out she called the police and my dad was arrested and my mom quit her night job and she thought it was best if I switched schools. So here I am".

"Wow im so sorry Carlos" James said pulling me into a hug.

"Its ok I got through it….so whose next!" I said trying to change the subject.

"Ill go" Logan said

(Logan's pov)

_Flash back_

_It was sunny Friday afternoon I had just gotten out of school and I was just sitting in my room not really doing anything. I didn't have any homework since it was Friday so I just sat in my room bored. I wonder what Blaine is doing maybe he'll want to play. Blaine was my older brother he was five years older than me so since im 11 he's 16. I look up to my bother a lot ive always wanted to be like him. He's super smart he's got a whole bunch of friends and my mom and dad love him. Blaine can do no wrong in there eyes, which was a little annoying because every time he didn't do his chores I would some how get blamed for it and I would have end up doing them. I jumped out of bed and ran to Blaine's room and I knocked twice _

"_Come in"! He yelled_

"_Hey Blaine you want to go outside and-" I said walking in_

"_No Logan" he said not even turning around from his computer _

"_Come on you don't even know what I was gonna say"_

"_alright what" he said turning around"_

_I wanted you to come outside with me and we could toss the football or go on a walk trough the woods or-"_

"_No" he said turning back around_

"_Come on please!" I said running over to him and wrapping my arms around neck_

"_Ughhh fine ill go on a walk with for about 15 minutes alright" _

"_Yaayy!" I said letting go of him. We have a large back yard fill with trees and animals. We go on walks as a family all the time, I love going on walks its helps me clear my head and relax. I ran to my room and put on my old shoes and ran back to Blaine's room._

"_Are you ready" I asked_

"_Yup let's go" he said walking out of his room and I followed right_

_Behind him._

"_MOM ME AND LOGAN ARE GOING ON A WALK BE BACK IN 15" yelled._

"_Alright be careful" she said in the kitchen we walked out of the house and headed for the woods. Im glad Blaine said yes to going on a walk with me we haven't spent anytime together lately. He has been busy with life at school, with friends, clubs, and school work so not much time for me. We made it into the forest and we took in the sights. Blaine was pointing out plants and was telling me the scientific names. I was kinda paying attention but I don't really care about plants. We walked for about 10 more minutes until we came upon a hill. We climb the hill and sat on top. The view was amazing you could see a huge forest that went on for miles. I went to the bottom of the hill and saw that the hill sat on top of a cliff._

"_Hey Blaine come look at this" I said calling up to him he came down to were I was and sat next to me._

"_Whoa, that's a long drop we should get back mom is probably looking for us" he said standing up and began walking up the hill. He was halfway up when tripped and let out a scream. He rolled down the hill and went off the cliff but I caught his hand before he could fall. I struggled trying to pull him up. _

"_Blaine I can't pull you up im not strong enough" I said tears forming in my eyes as I start to slip._

"_Logan, let go" he said. _

"_What!? No im not letting go."_

"_Logan you have to… because if you don't you'll fall to."_

"_No Blaine im not losing you I can't."_

"_Logan he lean down" I did so we were face to face. He kissed my cheek._

"_I love you Logan, you were the best little brother ever and im glad I spent my final moments with you" he said starting to cry._

"_I love you to Blaine, this isn't goodbye though"_

"_Your right, we'll see each other again I promise" then he use his hand to make me let go of his and he fell" _

"_BLAINE!"_

_End of flash back_

I let the tears fall. I have never told anyone that story, I hate talking about it. Blaine's death was my fault and I will never forgive myself.

"They never found his body, which hurt my parents even more they said he will never to rest in peace since he wasn't laid to rest. My parents make it painful clear that Blaine's death was my fault, my dad left after that and my mother stopped talking to me for a while"

Kendall pulled me into a hug and I broke down after that. It hurt so bad knowing that you were the cause of your brother's death and on top of that I made my family slit up. After I calm down we continued.

"Who's…next" Roy said a little hesitantly

"Ill go" James said.

(James's pov)

When I was about 10 years old one night I woke up because I had to

Pee. I got of bed and headed to the bathroom and when I passed my parents bedroom I herd them auguring, so I stopped and listened in. My dad was yelling talking about that he was gonna leave because he was tired of this life and that he didn't what it anymore. He was saying he never wanted it in the first place, how he never wanted a baby, how he didn't want me. That really hurt hearing out my dad month that he didn't want me anymore and that he never wanted me to begin with. My dad opened the door and saw me there and he tired to tell me that he didn't mean it like that but I knew the truth. So after that day I stopped talking to him actually I went mute for about two months no one could get me to talk. I only started talking because I figured out that my dad wasn't worth it anymore I may have ruined his life but he was a bad dad anyway I shouldn't waste any thing over him, so that's pretty much it I ruined my parents marriage and it scared me for life your turn Kendall"

"James you didn't ruin your parents marriage it was your dad fault for not being a good dad" Carlos said

"Yeah... I guess"

"Kendall… Roy said

(Kendall's pov)

_Flash back _

_I was sitting on top my car with my girlfriend Jo. We have been dating for about 6 months and everything has been going great. We were looking up the stars neither of us saying anything. I was really enjoying the time we have been spending together she was really sweet; she was everything you could want in a girlfriend._

"_Kendall" turning towards me._

"_Yeah?" I said looking at her._

"_Im ready"_

"_For what? To go home? But we just got here did I do something wrong-"I said panicking._

_No I mean im READY…for you" she said smiling._

_Oh...Jo, im not ready for that at least not yet"_

"_Why not" she said getting angry._

"_Im just not ready for can you please respect that" _

"_ughh take me home now!" she said getting of the car_

_I sighed and got of the car and drove her home. The car ride was silent. When I got to her house she quickly got out and she slammed the car door shut."_

"_Jo-" _

"_Save it" she yelled I drove off and went back home. I didn't know it was that big of a deal for her. Im not ready to have sex, that is the last thing on my mind right now I just wish she would under stand._

Two days later…..

_I just left hockey practice and im on my way home. My mom sent me a text and told to come straight home right away. When I got home I walked in and set my hockey bag by the door and walked to the living room. When I walked in I saw Jo's parents sitting on our couch._

_They gave me a death glare then got up and left_

"_Mom what was that about" I said looking at her she had tears in her eyes_

"_Kendall... Jo's parents were here because… Jo says that you raped her..."_

"_WHAT? Mom you don't actually believe them her do you" _

"_I don't want to but Kendall… Jo has two black eyes and the hospital found fluids in her" I fell silent I know I didn't do but someone did._

"_Kendall! I can't believe you would do something like this i didn't think you would be the type! His mom yelled_

"_MOM I didn't touch her, she lying!"_

"_The police are on there away Kendall"_

"_Mom don't let them take me I didn't do anything wrong mom I promise you" _

"_Im sorry Kendall there nothing I can do" there was a knock at the door. His mother walked over to the door and let the police in the walked over to Kendall and handcuffed him_

"_Mommy please don't let them take me I didn't do anything I swear" he and mom broke down in tears. I taken out my home and put in the back of the police car. I spent a week until my mom paid my bond. It seemed like the whole city knew what was going on everywhere he went I would get glares and people would throw things at me and not one store would give me business. My life was hell right now I couldn't even go to school because my mom was afraid the kids would jump me. The charges were dropped when a guy named Jett came forward and said he was the one that raped her and they test him they found he was telling the truth. _

_I was happy that it was over but the damage was done me my mom and my little sister backed up and moved to Minnesota where my mom grew up. A lot of people felt bad that wrongfully accused me. I have gotten emails, text, letters and phone calls from people telling our family how sorry they were. I forgave them of course but there was no way I was going back._

_End of flash back. _

"Im sorry that you had to go though all of that Logan" said he was leaning his on my shoulder as I told the story which was fine with me.

"It's ok because without going through that I wouldn't have met you guys so im happy that I did because I made 3 new best buds" I said smiling.

"Boy I need to tell you something" Roy said.

"What is it?" Carlos said

Over these few days the darkness has grown strong. to strong for you guys to take on here…the darkness is using the bitterness of the humans to grow strong. So it's to strong for you guys to take on here. You what im saying is that you guys have to leave earth and go to my world.

**A/N: So what did you guys think I liked it took forever to type tho. Im very fast when it comes to typing but oh well. I know it taking me way to long to update and im so sorry babysitting 7 kids can take it toll on a guy but I promise I will pick back up when they leave. Next week im "suppose" to be staring band camp (band geek here I play the sax ****) and that's for weeks so updating will be sketchy but when school starts which will be like a week after ill be back on track so please hang in there guys. Thanks so much to everyone who has been sticking with this story it means a lot to me so see you next time **


	8. Chapter 8

Sooooooo how many of you guys are still into this story because its been really difficult right now to update to much is going on right now soo if there isn't really many people in gonna put it on hold until school starts back which is like 19th of august sooo review and let me know how many of you are sticking around.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, sorry guys for not updating for so long. My family has been in town the whole summer but there gone now so it's updating time ^_^. Now that's school is back in I think im gonna update on Saturdays but I have football games on Friday soo well see how its goes so with here is the next chapter****.**

(Logan's pov)

"Wait, did you just say that we have to leave earth?" I said letting that catch my attention.

"If you guys don't leave now the darkness will consume this entire world…and mine….So we need to put a stop to it while we still can."

"But that would mean that we would have to leave our families behind" Kendall said glancing at the ground. That's true we would have to leave everyone we know and love behind to save them…well its not like I have much love from my family anyway, I doubt my mom will even notice that im gone.

"Well…yes and no, you will be gone for a while but if we defeat the darkness in time, here on earth it will be about 3 days. Time in my world passes faster than here in yours." No said a word we just let it sink in.

"Soo we'll miss them but they wont miss us?" James said.

"Guys", Kendall said "you can't look at like that, we are doing this for them so we can save there life's, and if it means we have to leave for a little while than so be It." there he goes again taking that role as leader, but im glad its him I don't think the rest of us could do it.

We I guess it's settled then…when are we leaving? Carlos standing up and the rest of us following his lead.

"I think it would be best to leave tomorrow morning since it's gonna be Friday you guys can just tell your parents are going to a friends house right after school. Ill prep you on everything you need tomorrow." Roy said coming in circle.

"Wow, well…I guess this is it then…we are leaving tomorrow for a new world". I said shoving my hand in my pockets.

_The next day…_

(Kendall's pov)

Last night was the worst night of my life. The whole time I was thinking about how Im leaving my mom and my sister and how they won't even know im gone. They are all I know and im just up and leaving them behind without warning …but im doing this to save them I have to keep that in mind. Im gonna save them and this world if it's the last thing I do. I was pulled out of thoughts when I herd someone call my name. I was sitting in the park waiting on the guys we all agreed this would be the best place to go since everybody was in school or at work.

"Kendall!" Logan said running toward me. He was carrying four pack backs which seemed to be filled with things.

"h-hey" he said out of breath. "I brought us supplies for the trip since we don't know what we are walking into we should be prepared." He said handing me my bag.

"Wow…Logan were did you ummm…"

"They are the family hiking back packs….we haven't used them since…you know so I thought we could use them. I filled them up all our hiking supplies" he said sitting down next to me. he was staring intently at the green pack back, I bet that one was Blaine's.

"Logan…." I said looking over at him

"Yeah?" he said not taking his eyes off the back pack.

How do you umm deal with everything….I mean…your life hasn't been easy…and yet you seem so calm and collected..."

"I don't know, I guess reading is my outlet I love reading it helps me leave my problems behind and travel to a new world and live a new life" he said half smiling.

"You know", he continued "lately ive been wishing that I could leave this world and start over and look I kinda am" I didn't say anything I just took in the new information. Poor Logan he goes through so much and he doesn't even seem that bother by it. Just then Carlos and James walked up they seem to just when I getting Logan to open up.

"Hey guys, you ready?!" Carlos yelled.

"Yeah I guess" Logan said hand them both there bags.

"These are filled with every we will need" he explained.

Alright, is Roy here yet? James said looking around.

"Here I am!" Roy said appearing from out of no where.

"You guys ready?" he said coming towards us.

Yea….as ready as we'll ever be…so what so what do we need to know before we go?

"Well, my world is kinda like but way less advanced than now….so there will be a lot of roughing it. There are a lot of monsters there so look out for them umm there are people there but they are rare…and it's a magical place so there will be a lot of strange things will happen. So that's about it." "oh and look out for shadows they are weaker in my world but they take over things so watch out" and with Roy stepped back and closed his eyes and chanted something under his breath and when he opened his eyes and shot a pure white light of his eyes and big circular portal opened.

"Well this is it guys good luck and be safe" the little boy said

"Wait your not coming with us?" Carlos said sounding a little disappointed.

"No im afraid not, but I will join you soon I promise now go before the portal closes" we walked the portal after that, in the unknown.

**A/N: soooo what did you guys? Think did you like it I know it was drama free but next chapter be filled with powers monsters shocking twist and the whole fridge or whatever…I don't the expression lol well until next time stay tuned **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys long time no see **** and that's my fault. It's been crazy. Ive going to my brother's house a lot more and ive been having band practice a lot, more than what I would like, and to top it all off, high school sucks. The life of a freshman is horrible :'( but anyway here it is sooo yay lol Im so glad you guys liking this story it means a lot to me **** so without further delay here it is. Oh yeah one more thing since there going to be monsters in this new world I was wondering if you guys would like to give monster O/C's they can be made up or well know monsters anything so you know its just an idea if you guys would like to try it. If you guys do just give me this**

**Name:**

**Look:**

**Abilities:**

**Which region they live in:**

**(Find out the regions in this chapter)**

**Details about it: **

**Sooo yeah lol anyway here it is.**

(Logan's pov)

There was a bright light and gust of wind and before I knew it we were in a large grassy field with nothing else in sight for miles. There was a soft breeze going over the field as the sun beat down harshly.

"So what do we do now?" I said looking at the guys

"Yeah, I mean Roy didn't really go into detail about what to do first" Carlos spoke up.

"Well there isn't much we can do, if you haven't noticed there isn't anything in sight for miles" I said bringing to there attention.

This is going to be hard; we have no survival skills, no information about this world or anything. We are gonna have to learn fast or were gonna be end up in deep trouble.

"_Boys" Roy's voice bellowed. "You have to use your powers to survive, there no other way"._

"But what do we do first?" Kendall said trying to find the source of the voice.

"_Ok boys ill help you just this once but after this your on your own, I have matter of my own to take care of". _ A white portal opened up and a book the size of an encyclopedia fell out of the sky and right in of me. I picked it up and flipped through the pages as the guys gathered around me. The book was filled pictures of strange creatures, plants, people, you name it.

"_look in the first few pages you'll find the grass nymph read about them and you'll what to do, good bye for now boys" he said with his voice fading out._

"Well let's see". I said flipping back to the front on the book. I went trough the first pages and I found a page dedicated to the grass nymph. I scanned over the page. It had a picture of what looked like a fairy but its skin was a deep green and its wings looked like thick grass blades. I glanced under the picture and saw there was a paragraph about the nymph so I read it aloud.

"Grass nymphs are the most common creatures in they nature region and they live in large clusters. They maintain the plants and natural balance of the nature region. They are easily frightened by loud sounds and quick movement". I read then closed the book and put it into my backpack.

"So I guess were in the nature region and we need to find the grass nymph" Kendall said looking around.

"But how?" Carlos said speaking up. "Im pretty sure us landing here out of the blue and with Rory's voice was enough to scare them off. He has a point there and we need to find help fast and Rory said we needed to use our powers to survive….

"Hey James!" I yelled causing him a jump.

"What?" he said trying to compose himself.

"You have the power over nature and were in the nature region so you should be able to find the grass nymphs using your powers."

"Oh, ok I don't know exactly how im suppose to do that I can barely use them.

"You got this bud, just focus on the grass and just let them know its ok." James signs and he leans down and puts both hands on the ground. For a few seconds he just sat there but then his eyes started to glow a dark green. He began to mumble something under his breath and the grass started to shake. Once it stopped, slowly little heads started a poke out of the grass. James got back up and smiled.

"Come on guys it's alright" he said with a huge grin. The nymphs then burst out of the grass all at once and flew around happily cheering.

"You did it James" Carlos said walking up to him trying to contain his excitement.

"Thanks, I didn't think I could do it but look" he said smiling even more. Im glad James is starting to loosen up he's just always seems so sad but I can understand why I guess.

"Alright let's see what we can learn from them" started to walk slowly to the middle and the cloud for nymphs. There must be over 1000 of them.

"Hey excuse me" I said trying to get one to stop. It took at bout 10 minutes to finally flag on down.

"Hey can you help us we are kinda lost" I spoke kinda out of breath from trying to flag them down.

"Sure Ill be happy to help, oh by the way im Serine and im a grass nymph" she said quickly and in a high pitch voice.

"Well thanks, and my name is Logan and im a human more or less" she just giggled.

"See me and my friends aren't from around here and have no idea how this world works or anything and we were told you could help lead us in the right direction"

"Well what kind of direction do you need to be lead in" she asked.

"We have been brought here to stop the darkness but we don't know were to begin" she grew silent for a few moments then she spoke again.

"You guys need to go see the king of the nature region he will help guide you further"

"Ok thanks but how do we get to the king"

"Oh ill-"out of know where serine was hit by dark aura like tracker beam and lets out a shriek. A shadow comes from the ground and takes form. The shadow took form of a zombie like creature. He was a dark green and his skin was rotten with his mouth agape and his right eye and bottom teeth missing. He pulls in the nymph and puts her in a cage and starts to charge at us.

"Guys look out!" Kendall yelled.

Carlos started to panic and He shot a energy blast at the monster but it right over its head. Kendall jumped up and landed right in front of the monster caused a huge gust of wind which sent the monster flying. He got back up and charged at us again. This time he shot dark energy from his month and hit Carlos in the chest. We all ran over to him.

"Guys are powers are too weak to do anything alone we have to work together if we want to beat him" Kendall said helping Carlos up. "The monster is getting closer so we got to think fast so this is the plan. James you hold him, ill shoot him up in the air, Logan you hold him in the air, and Carlos let loose the biggest energy blast you can. By now the monster was about 20 feet away from us. So we have to move now.

"Alright go!" Kendall yelled. James puts his hands on the ground and he connected with the ground. He got up and clinched his fists causing the grass to wrap around the monsters legs.

"James when I give the signal let go of him" he nodded

"Go!" he yelled. James released him and Kendall summoned the wind and shot the monster straight up into the air and it began to fall to the ground.

"Now Logan!" I held out my hand straight out and focused and the monster stopped in mid air. This caused me a great deal out pain.

"Carlos go! I don't know how long I can keep this up". Carlos stepped up and began to charge his beams. The pain started to get intense and I was starting to lose focus.

"Carlos!" I screamed.

Hold on almost there he said still charging. The pain was getting to much and I felt my power slipping.

"CARLOS!" I screamed again when I did Carlos let loose his energy blast from both of his hands and hit the monster dead on. When Carlos stopped the was know sign of the monster. The jumped and cheered and I fell to the ground and then everything went black.

**What did you guys think I liked it **** Idk though I hope you guys liked it things are gonna get crazy from here. Is Logan ok? That took a lot out of him we will find out next time****. Please review and tell me what I can do better and leave some monsters O/C's please and thank you **


End file.
